Stand by Me
by Cenedril
Summary: Nun denn, dies war meine erste Rukato...Noch ein Einwurf: Hier ist weder das Lied von Ben E. King noch von 4 the Cause gemeint, sondern das 6. Movie Theme...


Stand by me [Rukato]  
  
Stille. Willkommene Stille. "Warum? Warum liebe ich ihn?" Fragen über Fragen. Fragen, die nach einer Antwort verlangen. Fragen, die einem beschäftigen, bis man beim Nachdenken zusammen bricht. "Warum?" Wiederholungen, nur Wiederholungen.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer der Verzweiflung trat Ruki auf. Sie wollte nicht verstehen, konnte es vielleicht auch gar nicht. "Warum liebe ich ausgerechnet ihn? Ihn? Er ist doch fast noch ein Kind. Ein kleines unschuldiges Kind..." Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen der sonst so Hartherzigen. Im Inneren versuchte sie es zu verdrängen, ja, schluckte buchstäblich ihre Liebe hinunter und murmelte nur: "Ich kann doch gar nicht lieben. Ich habe nie gelernt zu vertrauen. Nie gelernt wahre Liebe zu empfinden, nicht einmal Mitleid. Und jetzt? Jetzt auf einmal soll ich etwas fühlen, was mir verwährt blieb? Verwährt über Jahre?" Liebe... Fürsorge.... Mitleid.... Das alles hatte Ruki nie kennen gelernt. Ihre Mutter war Modedesignerin, reiste in der ganzen Welt herum und hatte nie Zeit, geschweige denn gute Worte für Ruki übrig. Ihr Vater? Der interessierte sich nicht für sie. Einen Sohn. Das wollte er. Und keine, in sich gekehrte Einzelgängerin, die sich dazu noch mit irgendwelchen Karten beschäftigte. Die einzige, die sich wirklich für sie einsetzte und kämpfte war Großmutter. "Großmutter..." Bei diesen Gedanken lief eine Träne ihre Wange hinab. "Sie ist weg, wie alle anderen." Tot. Als einziges blieben ihr ihre Freunde, Renamon. Der jedoch war in der Digiwelt, bestimmt glücklich und hatte ein schönes Leben. "Ach Renamon, warum bist du nicht da? Ich brauche dich doch so sehr..."  
  
Einsam, allein gelassen. "Renamon, ich brauche deinen Rat. Warum? Warum bist du nicht hier? Nicht hier bei mir? Warum nicht? Oh, du bist der einzige, der mich je verstanden hat, der je für mich da war. Renamon, bitte komm..."  
  
Tränen tropften ungebändigt und hemmungslos hinab. Hinab auf den Boden, auf den kalten Boden. "Ein Kind liebe ich. Ein Kind....", dachte sie. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, warf ihn hin und her, konnte die Wahrheit aber nicht verdrängen. "Takato.......Ich liebe dich....Aber......Nein....Ja.....Nein......" Schluchzend haut sie ihren Kopf kurz auf den Boden. Noch mal und noch mal. Der Schmerz übermannt sie und lässt sie zusammen sinken. Blut tropft hinab.  
  
Schmutziges, rotes Blut. "Ich...ich....", gibt sie noch von sich, um in einem Schlaf zu versinken, einen Schlaf der Ohnmacht gleich.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mit einem Schrei wacht sie auf. Hatte da nicht eben irgend jemand was gesagt, sie irgend jemand geweckt? Blitzartig erhob sie sich um wieder zusammen zu sinken, der Schmerz erdrückte sie. "Ganz ruhig...Ich bin ja da.", flüsterte jemand. "Wer....", stöhnte sie. "Ich bin's, Takato. Bewege dich nicht. Du hast eine üble Verletzung, die erst mal versorgt werden muss." "Woher...." Es tat einfach so weh. Sprechen....Laute von sich geben.....Es tat weh..... "Keine Angst, ich bin nicht eingebrochen, falls du das meinst. Die Hintertür war nur angelehnt. Du fragst dich sicherlich, was ich hier mache.....Ich....Ich wollte dir etwas sagen.....", brachte er mühsam hervor, als ob er jedes Wort einzeln aussuchen wollte. 'Er ist so anders heute....so ruhig.....', ging es Ruki durch den Kopf. Anders, vollkommen anders. "Ich wollte dir sagen, dass.....das.....Oh Gott, es ist so schwer.....Ich wollte dir sagen....dass....dass... dass ich dich liebe....", entfährt es ihm. Takato lässt sie nicht antworten, sondern redet einfach weiter. "Ich habe dich von dem Tag an geliebt, an dem du versucht hast, ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Versucht hast, Gefühle zu zeigen. Damals lernte ich die sensible Ruki kennen, die auch einmal weinende Ruki. Es war so anders für mich, obgleich ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst und mich niemals lieben wirst. Du bist nicht der Typ Mensch, der mir jetzt gleich entgegen geflogen kommt, um mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst. Ich weiß, du hältst mich für Kind. Ein unreifes, unschuldiges Kind. Ich weiß es einfach....." Er fing an zu weinen und wischte sich gleichzeitig die Tränen ab. Nein, nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihr....  
  
Sprachlos...Einfach nur sprachlos.....Keine Worte. Keine Antwort. Keine Fragen....  
  
"Ich wollte dich nur um eines bitten, Ruki. Bitte lass dieses Geständnis nicht unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Ich liebe dich zwar und würde es nicht ertragen, wenn du einen anderen wie zum Beispiel Ryo lieben würdest. Aber bitte....Zerstöre nicht die Freundschaft." Was sollte sie sagen, was antworten. Einerseits wollte sie ihn küssen, umarmen, ihn einfach nur lieb haben. Andererseits hatte sie Angst. Angst davor, eine Freundschaft, die sich so mühsam aufgebaut hatte, zu zerstören. Was sollte sie tun? Ihr Herz war dafür, ihn zu umarmen, ihn zu küssen. Doch ihr Kopf? Er war für Abstand. 'Oh Gott..' Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. 'Wäre Renamon doch hier. Er könnte mir...' Sie unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Nein, dass war ihre Sache, weder Renamon noch irgend jemand anderes konnte ihr jetzt einen Tipp geben. Es lang ganz allein an ihr, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ganz allein an ihr....  
  
Ihr Herz entschied, was geschah. Sie sprang auf, schnitt Takato buchstäblich das Wort ab und umarmte ihn wild. Dann trat sie zurück. "Takato. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen. Wie könnte so etwas eine Freundschaft zerstören? Eine Freundschaft, die wir geprägt haben. Ich habe nur noch einen Wunsch. Umarme mich. Trage mich hinweg, von meinen Gedanken, die Nein sagen zu so einer Beziehung. Trage mich hinfort, Takato." Verblüfft lächelte er und umarmte sie. Umarmte sie so lange, bis auch der letzte Sonnenstrahl hinter dem Horizont auftauchte. Trug sie hinweg, .... ins Land der ewigen Liebe.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
( by Glawar (23.11.2001 - 19:52 Uhr) 


End file.
